Just a Little Phan
by playwithlife
Summary: Hey! Its me again! This is just a little phan story, if you want me to continue this, just leave a review letting me know! Much Love! -SW-
1. Chapter 1

**AN- Thanks for the positive feedback, I really appreciate it! This is just a little phan, if you want me to continue let me know! Just a warning I'm extremely lazy and I most likely wont update everyday, but I'll try to update every two days at least! Much Love!**  
**-SW-**

**Dans POV-**  
Me and Phil sat on the sofa watching some TV show. I've held a torch for him for a while, but he doesn't know that. He would probably kick me out and never talk to me again if he found out. _'He looks so adorable'_ I thought wearily, '_If only he felt the same way'_

**Phils POV-**  
Dan had a faraway look in his eyes as we sat on the sofa watching some trashy show. It looked as if he was deep in thought about something, or someone, _'Stop thinking like that, Phil, he doesn't like you back'_ I thought angrily. Suddenly, Dan snaps his head up to face me. I'm taken back and jump in surprise, "I think I'm gonna go to bed, Phil" he said "Um, ok, me too" I said quickly. So we went our separate ways, to our separate rooms, and our separate beds, to sleep a separate night. _'I wish we shared a room'_ I thought tiredly, before almost instantly falling asleep.

**Dans POV-**  
Once Phil and I went our separate ways, to spend another separate night, separated, I might add. I couldn't sleep. I usually fall asleep fairly easily, but tonight was different. I kept turning over, trying to get comfortable. Eventually I turned over a little too far and fell to the floor with a loud thump _'Oh, shit, I hope I didn't wake Phil up'_ And right as I thought that, I heard a door open and quick footsteps down the hall.

**AN- Thank you for the reviews on my other fic, even if it wasn't very many, it means alot to me! Do you want me to continue this? Leave a review and I'll read them all! Much Love!****  
-SW-**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN- I'm having fun, sooooo even if i get negative feedback, I'm continuing. ENJOY c: (btw, I'm NOT going off of facts with their house, I'm just writing what's easy to write, ok?)**

Chapter 2-

**Phils POV-**  
My sleep was abruptly interrupted by a loud thump from Dans room. I quickly got up and fast-walked down the hall to his room. I stopped outside the door and listened in. I heard quick shuffling and him getting back in bed. I hesitated before knocking lightly, "Dan?" I called in. I heard a small gasp and then, "Come in." I opened up the door and was greeted by a half naked Dan laying face down in his bed. "Are you alright?" I asked him, "Yeah, I just fell out of bed..." he trailed off. He looked up at me, "Did I wake you?" He asked worriedly, "Yeah, but its fine" I responded. We had a moment of silence before I heard a faint whisper, I could barely make it out, "Can I sleep with you...?"

**Dans POV-**  
Phil was in my room, and it took a fuckload of courage to ask him, "Can I sleep with you...?" He looked taken back. Then he responded with, "Um, yeah, of course..." We both looked expectantly at each other before he said, "Well ok, lets go." I got up and walked back to his room and we both crawled under the covers, "Goodnight Dan," he said, and then I heard what sounded like a whisper, but I couldn't hear what. I just brushed it off and whispered under my breath "I love you."

**Phils POV-**  
"I love you." I whispered under my breath. Then I heard something, but just brushed it off. We slept peacefully until about 10AM. I woke first to a warm feeling. I opened my eyes and Dan was cuddled in my arms, still sleeping, _'Aww, I best not wake him'_ I thought. I very slowly unwrapped myself from Dan. Then went to the kitchen to make me and Dan some breakfast.

**AN- I'm ending it there for today! I'll have more up later today or tomorrow! I'm really enjoying this! Once again a BIG HUGE GIGANTIC shoutout to harrypottergleek97 for inspiring me to start writing! Go check out her stories, ESPECIALLY 'Care Home Kids' its AMAZING! Much Love!****  
-SW-**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN- Here you are my lovalies, two chapters in one day? I must love you c:**

**Chapter 3**

**Dans POV-**  
I woke up to the smell of bacon and, burning? I jumped out of bed as the smoke alarm went off and ran to the kitchen, hitting my toe on the couch on the way. "PHIL?!" I yelled, "AH! DAN! You scared me! Its nothing, I just left some of the bacon in the pan too long and it burned, sorry to wake you," He explained, "No, its fine, I was awake anyways," We looked at each other for a second before the smoke alarm went off again, "Right! We should, uh," I understood and went to my room and grabbed the first piece of clothing I could find and made my way back to the kitchen to fan the smoke away while Phil opened the windows.

**Phils POV-**  
After a couple of minutes, the smoke was clear and we ate what was left of our breakfast I had attempted to make. After, Dan went back to his room to put the shirt he'd gotten out away, and I went to change mine. On the way back to the lounge we collided and bonked heads, "OW FUCK!" Dan exclaimed, "Agghhhwwwuuhhh," I moaned. We just layed on the floor for a while holding our heads in our hands. Then we heard a knock at the door, "ITS OPEN" I yelled. The door opened and Chris came in, "What happened here?" He asked. It must have looked weird, me and Dan moaning on the floor, Dan still in just his pj bottoms, "We bonked heads in the hallway, ugh" Dan explained, "Oh, well, I just came over to get my jacket, I left it here last time I was over," Chris said, "Its on the hook in the walkway" I told him. After a moment, me and Dan got up and sat on the sofa.

**Dans POV-**  
Me and Phil got up after a few minutes of recovery from that traumatic experience. Chris got his jacket, said thanks, and left. I was just lost in my thoughts for a while when Phils deep voice pulled me out of my trance, "Is something wrong Dan?" I stared blankly at him for a second before responding "No, I'm fine. Just thinking..." I trailed off "About what?" He pushed, "Oh, nothing, you know? The usual stuff..." I trailed off again "Well it must be pretty serious, because I said your name three times before I got you to respond, and even then you didn't say anything for a few seconds," He looked serious now, _'Shit, he's gonna make me tell him, no he already kno-'_ "DAN!" My thoughts were cut off, "Huh?" I said back, "What are you mumbling about?" He just looked curious now, it was cute _'No Dan! He doesn't like you!'_ I scolded myself. "OH MY GOD, DAN!" My thoughts were again cut off by Phil.

**Phils POV-**  
I've tried to get Dans attention numerous times, he just keeps going back to a blank stare and mumbling something under his breath. It got a bit too much for me, "OH MY GOD, DAN!" I shouted. He jumped a little bit and looked scared for a split second before responding "Huh? Wait, what?" I felt a twinge of guilt for startling him, but it passed almost instantly, "You trailed off again! What were you thinking about?" I almost demanded.

**AN- I'm ending there for now, I don't even know what Dan is thinking about, I just kept going with the flow. I'll have more up tomorrow hopefully! I had the best birthday ever yesterday! Much Love!****  
-SW-**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN- Alrighty, I figured out what Dan is thinking about, I'm going to Kansas City tomorrow (Wednesday) until like Friday evening, so I wont be able to upload :c but I didnt want to leave you with nothing so, here you go!**

**Chapter 4**

**Dans POV-**  
I had been spacing off for a while, I didn't even mean to do it! It just happened! Phils really making me nervous now. I had been thinking about him, (really Savanna, it took you that long to think about it) what will he think? What will he do? What will happen to us? I don't want to ruin our friendship! God dammit! I spaced off again! "You can tell me anything Dan," Phil consoled me, "...I-I know" I sighed deeply, "Ok, Phil. Do you promise that no matter what, we will always be friends, and you will never hate me?" He looked as if he were bracing himself for the worst, "Yes, Dan, I promise. I swear, even!" I sighed again, "Ok...You see Phil," I put my head in my hands and tears started to form in my eyes, "This is really hard for me to explain, I just-I" I took a deep breath, "I...Love you, Phil" The tears were flowing now.

**Phils POV-**  
Did I hear that correctly? Dan, loves me? I was getting angry now, "What, did you say?" I asked cautiously, "I'm so sorry Phil, I-I'll move out, you never have to speak to me again, I'm so, so sorry," he said through tears, "Why?" I asked as calmly as possible, "I...I...why what?" He sobbed, "Why didn't you tell me sooner you twat?" Now I was crying. He seemed to not hear me as he kept sobbing, "I'm so sorry" over and over. He got up to leave the room, but I quickly pulled him to me tightly, "No Dan, I'm sorry. I love you too," we just stood there tightly embraced for a few minutes until we both our tears stopped. "R-Really Phil?" He asked, looking up at me like a child, "Yes I-" I was cut off by Dans lips on mine. I returned the kiss immediately. Soon the need for air caused us both to pull away. We just looked at each other for a while. I broke the stare and checked the clock, 10:24. I looked back at Dan, "Yours or mine?" I asked him, "Uh, I liked your room last night," I took his hand and led him to my room and we both just layed on top of the blankets. We faced each other, and we just fell asleep like that, hands intertwined. The night was peaceful, tranquil, dreamless.

**AN- I feel like this is an ending point for the story, although, I could continue. Let me know! Reviews are much appreciated! Go check out harrypottergleek97 she's better at this stuff than I am! You can always PM me! Much Love!****  
-SW-**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN- I honestly wasn't sure how to continue this any further, so sorry in advance for the shitty chapter, I haven't left just yet so I thought why not?**

Chapter 5

**Dans POV-**  
I slept peacefully that night. Everything seemed to make sense now. I wasn't confused anymore. I knew, that this is where I want to be. Here, with Phil. Now I love him, now he loves me. Now, is perfect.

**Phils POV-**  
I woke with a start, confused as to what had happened. Then, the memories of last night returned. I smiled to myself and looked down at the bundle in my arms. I jumped, he was awake too, "Good morning Phil" he cooed at me, "Oh, shut up," We started laughing. I gave him a peck on the lips and got up. "Where to, my angel?" I said chuckling, Dan started laughing with me, "How about Starbucks?" He suggested, "As long as I'm with you, perfect" I said. We got dressed and set off to Starbucks. Once inside, I told Dan to pick a table while I got two coffees and some bagels. I sat down across from Dan and started on my bagel. "This reminds me of how much I love you," Dan said, "Me too," I replied.

**AN- IM SORRAY i had to rush this because my grandmas on her way to pick me up so don't hate me for the spelling errors and how short it is! I didn't have time to proofread this! and I just found out I might be staying until Monday :c I'll try my hardest to upload while I'm gone! I'll definitely be writing! Leave me reviews and PMs to come back to! Much Love!****  
-SW-**


	6. Chapter 6

AN- I'm back! I'm sorry I couldn't upload while I was in Kansas City :c I wrote this in the car. Enjoy!

Chapter 6

Dans POV-  
We just sat at our table in Starbucks, in silence. The silence wasn't uncomfortable though. I went to take another drink of my coffee and felt a presence making its way up my leg. I looked up at Phil, he looked as if nothing was wrong. I smiled and ran my foot up his leg. I could see goosebumps appear on his arms and he shivered slightly. Then he smiled and went farther up my leg. Now I had goosebumps all over. We simultaneously looked at each other and stood up to leave. We stayed in silence on the way home, but by the smile on Phils face, I assumed he had something on his mind.

Phils POV-  
After Dan and I left Starbucks, we walked home in a continued silence. I was planning out different scenarios in my head. I looked over at Dan and smiled, he was just walking along with me as if nothing had changed. When we arrived home, I had made sure to keep the house key to myself. I unlocked the door and we walked into the lounge and apparently, Dan had the same idea as me and tackled me to the ground and began to kiss me.

Dans POV-  
On the way home from Starbucks I was planning out scenarios in my head. I had made sure to let Phil take the house key when we left. We went into the lounge and before Phil sat down I tackled him and began to kiss him. He returned the kiss immediately. The kiss became more heated as time went by. I pulled away and began to kiss down his neck. I found his sweet spot at the base of his neck and began to make a hickey. "...Dan," Phil said, i continued as if he never said anything. "Dan..." he said again. I didn't want to stop though! "DAN" he said a little more forcefully. I finally gathered the will power to pull away from his neck. He wiggled out from under me and scooped me up in his arms, "What are you doing? Put me down!" I said while giggling like a schoolgirl, "Nothing special," he said, flashing me a smile.

AN- Now, I don't know what happened after that, you tell me. I'm not sure where to take this, I'm only going a few more chapters.  
-SW-


	7. Chapter 7

AN- Hey! I wrote this while I was at a pool in a REALLY rich neighborhood, it was really awkward. And I was tempted to keep my shirt on the entire time because everybody looked like a model :c ANYWHOOSIES here you go! Enjoy!

Chapter 7

Phils POV-  
I woke up to an empty bed. Where was Dan? Worried, I quickly got out of bed and made a sweep of the house looking for him, "DAAAAN?!" I shouted through the house. I reached the kitchen and I smiled, a note was sitting on the counter.  
'Phil, I went into town to get some things, if you wake up before I'm back, go into my room and you should find a surprise. I hope you like it, I have something fun planned for us today. I should be back soon, get ready and keep yourself busy. Love Dan'  
I smiled even wider, if that was possible, and practically sprinted to Dans room. And, as promised, there was a surprise. Two boxes, one smaller, one larger. I opened the larger one first and found an outfit set out for me, Dans favorite shirt of mine, skinny jeans, converse. I opened the smaller box, inside, there were dogtags with Dans name on one and my name on the other.

Dans POV-  
Walking back to our flat, I'm happy, everything is at peace in my mind. There's been alot of that lately, peace. No negativity could enter my mind, I smiled to myself. Everything was perfect.

AN- I have come to the realization that I'm sounding more and more retarded with every chapter, I can't write cuteness I'm SORRAY! Whatever cx  
-SW-


	8. Chapter 8

AN- I wrote this while I was at a burger place that was apparently "fabulous" according to my grandma, the food wasn't toxic so thats a plus. Enjoy!

Chapter 8

Dans POV- I unlocked the door and walked into our flat "Phil! I'm back!" I called out. "I'm in my room!" He called back. I walked back to Phils room. The door was open and I saw Phil on his bed holding the dogtags, he jumped up and hugged me tightly "I'm glad you like it," I said. I pulled back and pecked him on the cheek, "Now, we have to catch the train at noon, its half past eleven now, we should probably go" I stated. Phil nodded and followed me out.

Phils POV-  
So here we are, on the train, side by side. Could my life get any better?  
We were only on the train for about fifteen minutes before Dan pulled me up with him. I just trailed behind him for a while before he came to a stop outside of a building. There wasn't anything special about it. We went inside and I saw it was a bar. My face lit up. I can't believe I didn't recognize it before. -We officially became friends outside of this bar when Dan asked me for a ride. We had known each other from youtube and stuff, but we were just acquaintances. We pulled up at a red light and Dan asked me if we could just go to my house, of course I said yes. Dan was slightly tipsy so I didn't mind it.- I can't believe he remembered, let alone me! (I'm not gonna describe everything because its 4:37am right now) We left the bar, I'm not gonna say trashed, but fairly drunk. So we made our way home in what seemed like seconds, but I know it was probably hours. We stumbled into our flat and sat down on the floor, "Phiiiiiilll, I'm hungraaaayyyyy." Dan groaned, "I want eeegggggss," We crawled to the kitchen and Dan got out cereal "I thought you wanted eggs?" I said laughing, "I want cereal now!" He whined. We tried to make cereal, but we ended up just trowing it at each other and making a giant mess. We passed out on the kitchen floor, my head on his stomach.

AN- Sorry for the shitty chapter :c I just haven't been in the zone lately, and I was in a burger place while I wrote this sooooo cut me some slack ok? It was like 6 in the morning when I left, because I walk 4 miles down the highway in Kansas City to eat burgers at 5 in the morning with my best friend, because we're rebels xD  
-SW-


	9. Chapter 9

AN- Ughh I already know this chapter is bad, going to sleep at 6:30 in the morning isn't a good idea when you have my grandma busting down the door at 11 like "get dressed you got 5 minutes!" And then I knocked over 2 cans of orange soda and 2 cans of cherry 7up -_- and then she yelled at me talking about "soda belongs in the kitchen at the table!" Like really? Tell that to under my bed at home. I'm just rambling at this point, enjoy this terrible chapter that I wrote at my aunt Rita's farm. (I'm just taking you guys with me everywhere ^.^) Enjoy!

Chapter 9

Dans POV-  
I woke up with a backache and a hangover. I can't remember anything, but judging by the cereal surrounding me on the floor, we were probably throwing it everywhere. I sat up with a groan and realized Phil was on my stomach. I shook him and he rolled off me. I winced as his head hit the tile, he didn't wake up though. I just shrugged and got up off the floor to make cereal for real. I opened the cabinet and wasn't surprised as I found no cereal. I turned around to go to the fridge and kicked something into Phil. Cereal. Of course. He groaned and sat up blinking at the daylight, "What time is it?"

Phils POV-  
I sat up with a hangover and a half. What happened last night? I couldn't remember anything, but judging by my surroundings, we had a drunk cereal fight, "What time is it?" I asked Dan, as he was standing, "I don't know," he said. He held his hand out and helped me up, "Do we have anything to help pain?" I asked, rubbing circles in my temples. Dan just shrugged. Great answer. I walked to the bathroom to look for something to help my headache. I found a little bottle of ibuprofen and got four out. Back in the kitchen I handed two of them to Dan. He thanked me and got two glasses of water for us and we chugged them down. "We need to clean this up," I said, "But why though?" Dan complained. He eventually cooperated and we cleaned the cereal up. "Are you coming?" Dan called to me, walking down the hall to his bedroom, "Yeah." I replied wearily, following suit.

AN- I'm trying to write a chapter for every day I was gone. And I'm completely positive these chapters are getting more and more retarded as they go, I'm gonna end the story soon, as in the next chapter. I'm SORRY! I just can't write on this one anymore. By the time you read this I'll be home c:  
-SW-


	10. Chapter 10

AN- Ughh I already know this chapter is bad, going to sleep at 6:30 in the morning isn't a good idea when you have my grandma busting down the door at 11 like "get dressed you got 5 minutes!" And then I knocked over 2 cans of orange soda and 2 cans of cherry 7up -_- and then she yelled at me talking about "soda belongs in the kitchen at the table!" Like really? Tell that to under my bed at home. I'm just rambling at this point, enjoy this terrible chapter that I wrote at my aunt Rita's farm. (I'm just taking you guys with me everywhere ^.^) Enjoy!

Chapter 9

Dans POV-  
I woke up with a backache and a hangover. I can't remember anything, but judging by the cereal surrounding me on the floor, we were probably throwing it everywhere. I sat up with a groan and realized Phil was on my stomach. I shook him and he rolled off me. I winced as his head hit the tile, he didn't wake up though. I just shrugged and got up off the floor to make cereal for real. I opened the cabinet and wasn't surprised as I found no cereal. I turned around to go to the fridge and kicked something into Phil. Cereal. Of course. He groaned and sat up blinking at the daylight, "What time is it?"

Phils POV-  
I sat up with a hangover and a half. What happened last night? I couldn't remember anything, but judging by my surroundings, we had a drunk cereal fight, "What time is it?" I asked Dan, as he was standing, "I don't know," he said. He held his hand out and helped me up, "Do we have anything to help pain?" I asked, rubbing circles in my temples. Dan just shrugged. Great answer. I walked to the bathroom to look for something to help my headache. I found a little bottle of ibuprofen and got four out. Back in the kitchen I handed two of them to Dan. He thanked me and got two glasses of water for us and we chugged them down. "We need to clean this up," I said, "But why though?" Dan complained. He eventually cooperated and we cleaned the cereal up. "Are you coming?" Dan called to me, walking down the hall to his bedroom, "Yeah." I replied wearily, following suit.

AN- I'm trying to write a chapter for every day I was gone. And I'm completely positive these chapters are getting more and more retarded as they go, I'm gonna end the story soon, as in the next chapter. I'm SORRY! I just can't write on this one anymore. By the time you read this I'll be home c:  
-SW-


End file.
